Fiesta del Ángel
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: En el Salón de los Acuerdos de Alacante se celebra anualmente una gran fiesta para todos los nefilims, la Fiesta del Ángel. Este año, es la primera Fiesta para muchos. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Cazadores de Sombras. He escogido la opción «Fiesta del Ángel»._

 **Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.**

 **Aviso:** Este fic contiene spoilers de la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras. Básicamente, por la presencia de un bebé azul, de personajes nuevos y de un Simon en modo _badass._

* * *

 **FIESTA DEL ÁNGEL**

 **Capítulo único**

—Repíteme otra vez por qué vamos... A donde quiera que vayamos, la verdad.

—Vamos al Salón de los Acuerdos de Alacante para celebrar la Fiesta del Ángel, Magnus, te lo he dicho diez veces. —Alec le dio un beso a su hijo dormido y se puso la cazadora—. Ahora tú vas a hacer las maletas mientras yo voy al Instituto para comprobar que todos estén listos. Después, cogerás a Max y las maletas y vendrás para el Instituto para irnos todos juntos.

—Si es tan importante, ¿por qué nunca antes había oído hablar de esa fiesta?

—Porque es una fiesta nefilim, y tú no eres nefilim.

—¿Y entonces por qué vamos Max y yo?

—Porque ahora sois parte de la familia Lightwood —contestó Alec con voz cansada mientras abría la puerta—. Yo me voy ya. Date prisa.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer tres maletas.

—De verdad, Max, que nunca pensé que formar parte de una familia nefilim fuera tan complicado.

* * *

—¡Alec, querido! —Maryse se adelantó a abrazar a su hijo como si no lo hubiera visto el día anterior—. ¿Y Max? ¿Dónde está mi nieto? —Hizo una pausa y pareció pensárselo mejor—. ¿Y Magnus?

—Ahora vienen, mamá. Hola Izzy. Jace. ¿Y los demás?

—Ya se han ido. Clary ha dibujado un Portal con una runa —aclaró Jace.

Alec abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de su madre:

—¡Max! —Maryse arrancó a Max de los brazos de Magnus, que acababa de aparecer—. ¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes ganas de celebrar tu primera Fiesta del Ángel? Seguro que sí...

Todos observaron a la siempre correcta y severa Maryse Lightwood deshacerse en carantoñas con el bebé y decidieron que era mejor no comentar.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo decís que nos vamos? —preguntó Magnus, resistiendo las ganas de separar a Maryse de su hijo.

—En cuanto hagas un Portal. Y date prisa, que hace frío y no quiero que mi sobrino se resfríe —contestó Isabelle.

* * *

—¿Pero por qué no puedo ir con pantalones?

—Clary, por enésima vez, porque no es correcto. Es una fiesta sagrada para los nefilims, y además contamos con un nuevo lote de cazadores de sombras recién salidos de la Academia tras muchos años cerrada; por no mencionar que es la primera vez que celebramos en condiciones la Fiesta tras la guerra contra Valentine y después Sebastian. Es decir, que es especial por triplicado. —Isabelle parecía dispuesta a atar a Clary para ponerle el vestido que sostenía en la mano derecha—. Y, además, es tu primera Fiesta.

—Vale, vale. Me pondré el dichoso vestido. Pero espero que la Fiesta merezca la pena.

—Lo hará.

* * *

Cuando Clary bajó las escaleras para llegar al Salón, ataviada con un vestido de fiesta de color verde, que resaltaba sus ojos, su primer pensamiento fue que Isabelle, para variar, tenía razón. Realmente merecía la pena.

El Salón estaba adornado y engalanado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lámparas de cristal y diamantes colgaban del techo, las cortinas habían sido sustituidas por unas de terciopelo negro con diamantes incrustados y la estatua del Ángel Raziel había sido abrillantada y pulida y ahora estaba en el centro del Salón.

Largas mesas con manteles blancos recorrían la habitación de punta a punta, dejando un pasillo en el centro donde estaba la estatua, llenas de vajilla de porcelana, cubertería de plata y hermosa cristalería. La comida estaba ya lista sobre las mesas y todo tenía un aspecto delicioso.

Y por todas partes, nefilims. Altos, bajos, delgados, musculosos y con más o menos runas, pero todos con sus mejores galas. Mujeres con largos vestidos y recogidos elegantes, hombres de traje y niños que se peleaban con la gomina que sus madres, con toda la buena intención del mundo, les habían puesto para que se mantuvieran peinados.

Pero mientras llegaba al pie de la escalera para reunirse con Jace y Simon, ambos muy guapos con sus trajes, Clary se dio cuenta de que el centro de atención no era precisamente la estatua del Ángel, sino otra persona.

—¿Qué hace Alec siendo rodeado por una multitud de mujeres?

—Está con Max —contestó Simon, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Jace se inclinó a darle un beso y se fue a intentar liberar a su parabatai de la multitud de mujeres, justo cuando llegaba Isabelle, espectacular en un vestido dorado.

—¿Habéis visto? Mi hermano causa furor.

—Pues no entiendo por qué, la verdad. Él está con Magnus y tiene un hijo —comentó Clary distraídamente.

—Por eso precisamente. ¿No te has fijado lo espectacular que está con traje y su hijo en brazos? Es el sueño de toda madre.

Clary abrió la boca para contestar, pero Simon se le adelantó:

—Hablando de madres, por allí viene la tuya, Clary.

Efectivamente, por la derecha y sorteando a la multitud se les acercaban Jocelyn y Luke, ambos muy elegantes.

—No celebraba esta fiesta desde hace por lo menos veinte años —confesó Luke, mirando alrededor—. Y es exactamente como la recordaba.

—A mí me recuerda a las fiestas de Navidad de las películas, solo que en vez de árbol con regalos, hay Ángel con espada —dijo Clary.

Simon se rio, pero Isabelle, Jocelyn y Luke la miraron como si estuviera loca. Afortunadamente, antes de que ninguno dijera nada oyeron un leve carraspeo procedente de Jia Penhallow, que se hallaba subida a su silla en la mesa presidencial, justo enfrente de la estatua del Ángel; e intentaba hacerse oír.

—Buenas noches —empezó, cuando se aseguró de que todos la escuchaban—, y gracias por venir a nuestra humilde celebración de la Fiesta del Ángel. Esta fiesta tiene dos novedades: la primera es que contamos con la presencia de un nuevo lote de cazadores de sombras entrenados por la Academia tras muchos años cerrada. Es todo un orgullo para mí, y estoy convencida de que para vosotros también, darles la bienvenida a nuestra fiesta más sagrada, así que ruego por favor un fuerte aplauso para todos ellos.

El Salón estalló en aplausos, breves pero acogedores. La Cónsul se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando:

—En segundo lugar, debo añadir que es la primera vez desde tiempos inmemoriales que contamos también con la presencia de subterráneos en esta fiesta. Uno de ellos es Lucian Graymark, que en un tiempo fue uno de los nuestros y portó con orgullo las armas y runas, pero que ahora es un Hijo de la Luna. Es el representante de los Lobos en el Consejo y fue el líder de la manada de Nueva York, pero cedió su puesto cuando se casó con Jocelyn Fairchild. Os deseo mucha felicidad —añadió, dirigiéndose a ellos dos en concreto. Todos los presentes se giraron a mirarlos, y las mejillas de Luke se tiñeron de un leve rojo —. También contamos con la presencia de Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y representante de los Brujos en el Consejo, pero que se encuentra aquí como pareja de Alexander Lightwood; junto con el hijo de ambos, nieto de nuestro Inquisidor, Max Michael Lightwood. —Aline le susurró algo a su madre—. Ah, sí. Perdón. Es Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, que se encuentra aquí celebrando la primera de las que espero que sean muchas Fiestas del Ángel. Ruego un aplauso para ellos también.

De nuevo volvieron los aplausos, un poco más cortos pero igual de acogedores que los anteriores.

—Y por último y antes de terminar, me gustaría que todos los presentes se dirigieran al sitio que les ha sido asignado. —Clary fue arrastrada por Jace, que había aparecido de la nada, y terminó sentada entre Magnus y Jace, delante de Isabelle—. Gracias. Ahora quiero que todos los nefilims mayores de doce años a los que ya se les haya puesto su primera runa se pongan en pie y saquen una daga. —La misma Cónsul llevaba ya una daga en la mano y junto a ella su marido Patrick, Aline, Helen, Julian y Emma estaban ya de pie y preparados—. Con esa daga os haréis un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda. ¿Veis esa sangre? Esa sangre es nuestra sangre, la sangre del Ángel. Somos lo que somos gracias a ella.

»Nos crearon para luchar por la paz y la igualdad, no para creernos superiores al resto de seres de este planeta. No debemos aliarnos con demonios y no debemos matar indiscriminadamente, sino que debemos proteger la frágil paz que se ha conseguido en los Acuerdos. Hemos de colaborar con los subterráneos, porque tenemos un enemigo común: los demonios. Por eso, os digo: honrad la sangre del Ángel, honrad a vuestra raza, luchad con valentía y morid con honor. Porque eso es lo que somos y eso es lo que tenemos, y lo llevamos con orgullo. _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ —Levantó su copa con la mano ensangrentada.

— _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ —coreó el resto del Salón con fuerza, levantando sus copas con solemnidad y ese sentido del orden tan característico en los nefilim.

—Por el Ángel Raziel. —De nuevo sus palabras fueron repetidas—. Gracias. Podéis empezar.

Todos se sentaron, trazándose un irazte en la mano, y el silencio sepulcral que hasta entonces había invadido el Salón fue sustituido, poco a poco, por voces y risas.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Simon, mirando con curiosidad la olla con comida que había al lado de su plato.

Las mesas estaban recubiertas con ollas y sartenes con comidas de todas partes del mundo para que los presentes pudieran servirse lo que desearan.

—Eso —dijo Magnus sirviéndose una gran cucharada en su plato—, se llama _boullabaisse,_ Sheldon. Es un plato francés.

—Me llamo Simon.

Magnus hizo un gesto para indicar que le daba igual y siguió conversando con Alec, que estaba a su izquierda, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Max, que dormía plácidamente en su carrito.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿De qué? —Simon se giró a hablar con Isabelle, que llevaba toda la noche haciendo de anfitriona emocionada.

—De la Fiesta, claramente. —Izzy puso los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio—. ¿No crees que es maravillosa?

Simon pestañeó e hizo un recopilatorio de lo que había hecho en lo que llevaba de Fiesta: había roto su corbata y tuvo que ir sin, había escuchado un discurso, se había hecho sangre en la mano izquierda por una ceremonia que no terminaba de entender, había comido (y seguía comiendo) y... Y ya.

—Está bien. —Se encogió de hombros diplomáticamente—. No la imaginaba así, desde luego.

* * *

Isabelle estaba preciosa, pensó Simon por enésima vez esa noche. Ya habían terminado de cenar y los nefilims habían improvisado una pista de baile en el centro del Salón apartando las mesas.

Simon estaba de pie, apoyado en una columna, observando a su novia bailar con su hermano. Reían juntos, y de lejos era cuando más se notaba su parecido. Ambos altos, guapos y con una gracia felina al moverse, producto de su entrenamiento.

—¡Simon!

El aludido se giró sobresaltado cuando oyó una voz femenina llamándolo a su espalda. Era Julie, preciosa en un vestido azul, que se le tiró al cuello y lo abrazó encantada, casi ahogándolo en el proceso.

—¿Qué tal estás? Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Eh, bien, la verdad. ¿Y tú? ¿Beatriz no ha venido?

—Aquí estoy —dijo una voz a la derecha de Simon, y cuando él se giró, aprovechó para abrazarlo ella también.

Simon sonrió. La verdad era que las había echado de menos en su tiempo en Nueva York.

—¿Cómo es que estáis aquí? —preguntó. Sabía que la Fiesta era importante para los nefilims, pero no sabía cuánto.

—¡Es la Fiesta del Ángel! —exclamó Julie—. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se la ha perdido. Ni siquiera Jon y Marisol, ¿los has visto ya?

—Ehm, pues...

—Hola, ex-mundi —dijo una voz grave que Simon no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Y la verdad, podría haber pasado un tiempo más sin tener que volver a escucharla.

—Jon —asintió diplomáticamente y le extendió la mano derecha. Jon le dio un apretón con la misma solemnidad y en silencio.

—Hola, Simon —dijo Marisol. Estaba pegada al costado de Jon, con la mano de él en su cintura y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que Simon la había conocido, usaba vestido. Era negro y sencillo, pero seguía siendo un vestido.

—Hola, Marisol. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien —asintió ella—. Supongo que tú también, ¿no? Con tu novia y tu parabatai.

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Me hacía ilusión ver cómo es la vida de un nefilim, supongo. A George le hubiera gustado estar aquí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, recordando a su amigo fallecido.

—Al menos lo intentó —suspiró Julie.

—Sí —asintieron todos.

Se quedaron callados, pensando, hasta que una voz los distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Simon, Isabelle te está... Uy, hola. —Alec se quedó callado cuando vio a Simon rodeado de sus compañeros nefilim.

—Hola, Alec. Supongo que todos lo conocéis, él es Alec Lightwood. —Simon se sintió un poco estúpido, pero supuso que lo correcto era presentar a sus amigos—. Ellos son Julie Beauvale, Beatriz Vélez Mendoza, Jon Cartwright y Marisol Rojas Garza.

—Hola. —Alec sonrió un poco, con timidez; y se centró en Simon—. Decía que Isabelle te estaba buscando, quiere bailar contigo.

Simon cerró los ojos, con desesperación. ¿Cómo iba a bailar con Isabelle cuando esta acababa de bailar con su hermano, que bailaba maravillosamente?

—Bueno, pues... Ya nos iremos viendo, supongo. Me alegro de haberos visto.

—Igualmente. —Marisol y Jon asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron en dirección a la mesa de pasteles.

—Resérvanos un baile, ¿vale? —preguntó Julie y cuando Simon asintió, no muy convencido, agarró de un brazo a Beatriz y ambas se perdieron entre la multitud.

Simon se giró y se encontró con que Alec seguía allí, mirándolo divertido.

—Mi hermana baila muy bien, tranquilo.

—Sí, pero yo no.

* * *

—Maryse, de verdad que no es necesario que te molestes. Puedo acostar yo a mi hijo. —Magnus estaba empezando a exasperarse. Qué mujer más pesada, por los Brujos de las Altas Colinas.

—Oh, pero si no es ninguna molestia, de verdad. Me encantaría ocuparme yo, hace muchos años que no acuesto a un bebé.

Alec, bendito fuera, decidió que ese era un buen momento para dejar de dar vueltas por el Salón y acercarse a ver qué pasaba.

—¿Estás listo ya? —le preguntó a su novio mientras cogía a Max de brazos de Maryse y lo depositaba en el carrito.

—Eh, sí, justo ahora tu madre me iba a acompañar a acostar a Max en el cuarto. —Magnus sonrió mientras Alec se giraba hacia su madre.

—Pues otro día tendrá que ser, porque Jia te estaba buscando, mamá. Nosotros nos vamos ya a dormir —continuó, ignorando la cara de espanto de Magnus, para el que irse de una fiesta antes de las tres de la mañana era impensable— y así mañana llevaremos a Max al estanque de los patos.

—Ah, claro, le encantará. —Maryse le dio un beso a su nieto, y ya que estaba, otro a su hijo también—. Buenas noches.

Magnus esperó hasta que la mujer se hubo marchado, con las faldas de su vestido azul girando en torno a sus pies, para girarse a su novio, que sonreía con diversión.

—¿Por qué no puede creer que soy perfectamente capaz de acostar a mi hijo?

—Creo que es por la purpurina de los ojos. Te resta seriedad.

—¿Que me qué? Esa purpurina es negra, ¡negra! Es la sombra de ojos más seria que tengo.

Alec rio, llevando el carrito del bebé por un pasillo lateral mientras escuchaba despotricar a Magnus.

—Max me entiende —sentenció el brujo—. ¿A que sí, Arándano?

Ambos miraron a su hijo, dormido en el carrito y sonrieron a la vez.

—Se ha portado muy bien.

—Se ha tirado casi toda la noche dormido —corrigió Magnus.

—Por lo menos no ha dado mal.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza y bostezó.

—Lo cual es un milagro, porque menudo aburrimiento. Con razón no dejaba de dormir.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, perfectamente consciente de que Magnus había bailado un par de veces con Isabelle y con Jocelyn y de que había sido el centro de atención más de la mitad de la noche.

—Exagerado.

* * *

Mientras la pareja y su hijo se dirigían a su dormitorio, en el Salón la música y las risas continuaron hasta que amaneció.

Después de todo, era una Fiesta especial por triplicado.

* * *

 **Pulvis et umbra sumus:** _Del latín, «Somos polvo y sombras». Frase de un poema de Horacio que está escrito en gran parte de los edificios nefilim. Por ejemplo, en la Ciudad de Hueso._

* * *

 _¿Qué opináis? ¿Soy la única que ve a Maryse como una abuela pesadísima? xD_

 _Lo de la ceremonia me lo he inventado completamente, como habréis podido deducir, pero siempre he pensado que los nefilim son muy dados a soltar grandes discursos con ceremonias solemnes._

 _Feliz Navidad (un poco retrasada ya) y próspero Año Nuevo :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 _PD: No tengo ni idea del apellido nefilim de Marisol así que se queda con el suyo. Y normalmente yo me presento con un apellido, no uso los dos, pero como en los relatos usan ambos, pues yo también lo hago. Además, le he puesto tilde a Vélez, porque cada vez que lo veía sin tilde me entraban escalofríos xDD_

 **EDITADO EL 10/09/2017.**


End file.
